Props, The Fight
by sugardoll27
Summary: One Shot - Set in episode 3x20 Props The fight with Puck and Rick and after in the locker room with Coach Beiste. &Some drama from Puck/Layla. OC, Spoilers for 3x20 Read&Review?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; So... I was watching 'Props' and I thought; -Hey, I have an idea for Layla and Puck with this!- So... I guess this is it? Thanks for reading and please review?**  
**Disclaimer; I obviously don't over Glee. Ha, if only I did.**

-

"Noah!" The all too familiar voice called from behind him. He turned around to see Layla running up to him. "Please Noah. Don't fight him. He's not worth it." She told him as she grabbed the collar of his plaid shirt in her hands, looking up at him with her slightly glossed hazel eyes. "I have to Lay. I need to live up to my badass status, and right now, this is the only way how." He said, looking down at the girl. "So this is it? You've made up your mind already?" She asked, sounding slightly hurt by this. "I'm sorry, but I have to." He pulled himself away from her and walked to where he was supposed to be fighting. By the dumpster.  
Layla stood there with her arms crossed, looking at Puck. He stood by the dumpsters, waiting for the Puckheads to arrive. There they were, walking up towards him while the other people gathered around. Honestly, she didn't think she could watch this, but she had to. For him. Puck's voice brought her out of her daze.  
"Last chance to walk away with whatever teeth you have left, stickhead." Puck said smugly. "Please. I just hope you brought a change of clothes because you're going dumpster diving." Rick said to him, pointing at the smelly dumpster behind him. "But hey, maybe while you're in there you'll find your garbage father." Layla glared at him, "YOU PRICK!" She shouted and Puck turned to look at her and pointed at her, "Stay out of this Layla," and turned back to his opponent. Rick laughed before continuing, "How's he doing by the way? Ya know, I tried his microbrew. It sucked." He said, practically spitting out the word 'sucked' as if it were venom.  
Puck turned to look at him and in one swift motion, had his fist connecting with Rick's jaw, sending him stumbling backwards, clutching it. Everyone let out a noise, even Layla who was a bit proud of Puck. Rick turned to Puck and said, "game on" before ramming him back into one of the dumpsters. Puck pushed him off and punched him again, earning another round of "ohh's" from the crowd. Rick punched him in the stomach and Puck doubled over allowed the other boy to slam him into the cubical before Puck pushed them to the ground. The crowd was letting out noises of cheer and Layla just stood there, clearly pissed off.  
Puck gave more punches as Rick fought for dominance. He finally gained it and pushed Puck off him, who went flying into the side of the dumpster. Puck fought to keep Rick off of him, but he had a hold on Puck's shirt as he lifted him up and slammed him back onto the concrete. He got a few hits in before Puck pushed the mullet haired off him. They both struggled to get off the ground. "Let's just make this easy," Rick began, "Hop in there yourself." He finished off, gesturing to the huge metal tin of rubbish. Puck threw another punch as the cheers grew. He missed and ended up getting a fist to the stomach sending him flying backwards, tripping over his feet and ending face first into the dumpster. He laid there as two of the Puckheads picked him up and put him into the dumpster.  
Layla grew angry and tried her best not to let tears fall down her cheeks, yet she failed while the crowd began to cheer. Puck laid in there while Rick walked in front of it. "The rein of Noah Puckerman is over." He said, smirking. "Your winner," he pointed to himself, "And still a loser!" He pointed over Puck, who was still in the dumpster. He chuckled, walking back to his friends and began to chant 'loser' which all the Puckheads and a few stray people joined in on. "Look." Said a random jock, gesturing to the dumpster which Puck was crawling out of.  
Rick turned and rolled up the sleeves of his jersey, "Oh you want some more there, Nancy?" He asked. Puck hopped out and reached for something in the back pocket of his jeans. "Oh no." Layla muttered to herself, wiping the tears off her cheeks. Puck pulled out a pocketknife and clicked a button, which popped it open. "Woah, woah dude. What the hell are ya doing man?" Rick said as they circled each other, a fair enough distance away. Gasps and 'woah's' were heard throughout the crowd. Puck pointed the knife at him, "I'm not a loser."  
Out of nowhere, Coach Beiste came over and grabbed his wrist, "drop it." She said sternly. "Get over here!" She grabbed his shoulders, "drop it!" He dropped the knife and looked down at it, while Beiste picked it up. "The show's over! Everybody go home!" She yelled to them before she turned to Rick, "Get outta here! Except for you." She said the last part to Puck. Everyone left and Layla walked by Puck on her way out, who gently grabbed her arm and turned her to look at him. "Lay." He started, and was cut off by her ripping her arm away. He saw her tear stained face and guilt washed over him. "You lost me Puck. Goodbye." She said, walking away and crying more. He looked down and Beiste grabbed his arm, "Come on." She said, dragging him to the locker room.  
Puck walked into the locker room, examining the cut on his right elbow as Coach Beiste walked in behind him. "A knife?!" She asked, holding it up. "It's rubber. It's just a prop from West Side Story." He replied simply, using one of the red towels to dab off the blood from his tan and wounded elbow. "What the hell are you thinking? You could get expelled for this." "It doesn't matter, I'm flunking out." He said, pausing his actions to speak before continuing. "You've got a record. You could get arrested for assult." She pointed out to him. "I don't care!" "Well you damn well should care." She raised her voice to him.  
Puck threw the towel down in the bin before flipping it. "I'm nothing!" Beiste flinched at this and she looked at him. "Don't you get it?! I'm nothing. I'm the school joke," he said walking towards her, his arms moving as he talked. "A failure." There was a moment of silence.  
"You don't know what it's like to be worthless. Where nothing you do matters. I feel that way every day of my life. Ever damn day." He said, his voice cracking while he spoke, "Do you know how many football games, er, concerts my mom's been to in the past 4 years? None. Not one. My dad's been awol since I was 10 years old. Which is fine because all he ever did was tell me I was garbage! And he must be really proud of himself, 'cause that's exactly how I turned out." He shook his head, looking down as Coach Beiste stayed quiet. "And Layla, she's all I had, now she hates me!" He choked on his sobs, walking around in a small cirlcle, "I'm sorry."  
He looked at his elbow briefly. Beiste pulled him into a hug. Puck kept repeating, "I'm sorry," while she kept saying, "it's okay." They hugged for a second before she began to speak. "Eh, ya know, you and me, we're badasses. Nobody thinks anything hurts us. But it does. It does." She told him as she rubbed his back and he cried into her shoulder. They stayed like that, in each other's embrace, silent tears being shed and thick breathing lingering and bouncing off the wall of the practically empty locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; First off, I'd like to give a thank you out to my reviewers QueenieBeez12 and LilyBelleMichele188. It means a lot :) And secondly, another thank you to LilyBelleMichele188 for messaging me and inspiring me to write this second part where Layla and Puck left off... So... I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading and please review? :) **  
**Disclaimer; I obviously don't over Glee. Ha, if only I did.**

{Oh, and on a side note, for when Beiste and Puck are singing, Puck is **bold **and Beiste is_ italic_ and **_bold italic_** is both of them :) }

Puck sat alone in the auditorium strumming the first notes on his guitar, getting ready to sing. Taking a deep breath, he began to sing.

**You, with your words like knives.**  
**And swords and weapons that you se against me.**  
**You, have knocked me off my feet again.**  
**Got me feeling like I'm nothing.**

Coach Beiste walked out of the side wing, listening to the young boy sing and play a little longer before she decided she was going to join in.

**You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard.**  
**Calling me out when I'm wounded.**  
**You, pickin' on the weaker man.**

Just as Puck got ready to sing the next verse Beiste cut in, making Puck's head turn in her direction and he smiled a bit.

_Well you can take me down,_  
_With just one single blow._  
_But you don't know, what you don't know._

She walked over and sat next to him on the edge of the stage while they sung the chorus of the song together.

_**Someday, I'll be living in a big old city,**_  
_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean.**_  
_**Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,**_  
_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean.**_

Exchanging glances while they sang, they moved on to the next part.

**Why you gotta be so mean?**  
**And I can see you years from now in a bar.**  
_**Talking over a football game.**_  
**With that same big loud opinion but,**  
_**Nobody's listening.**_  
**Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things.**  
_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing._  
_But all you are is mean._  
**All you are is mean.**  
**And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life, and mean.**  
_**And mean, and mean, and mean.**_

They got up, still singing, and walked in a circle in centre stage singing to each other.

_**But someday, I'll be, living in a big old city.**_  
_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah.**_  
**Someday, I'll be living in a big old city.**  
_(Why you gotta be so mean?)_  
**And all you're ever gonna be is mean.**  
_**Why you gotta be so mean?**_

They finished and Puck walked over to the piano, where his guitar case was resting and he put the instrument away. "So, why you in here singing all by your lonesome?" Beiste asked and Puck shrugged lightly, "Just tryin' out a song for Nationals. Gotta win at something." He sighed. Coach Beiste began to speak, "Well you may not know it, but you already have. I talked to Ms. Doosenbury. She's gonna let ya have another go at that test."  
Puck looked at her, clearly shocked. "Why? She hates me." Then Beiste cut in, "Hates your attitude. But, I told her how you wiggled into a skirt for the good of your team." "She's into that?" Puck said in all seriousness, "Ah, shoulda know Doosenbury was a lady lover when she didn't climb aboard the Puckwagon." Coach Beiste let out a sigh, "No. When ya did that you showed that ya cared about somethin'. Somethin' way bigger than just you. That's all she ever wanted from you. That's, all any of us teachers ever wanted. So, you're gonna retake the exam next week, and I'm gonna help you through it." She smiled.  
Puck, still confused, looked at her and shook his head a bit. "Why would you do that? Help me like that?" She smiled at him, "Because Noah. You will never know how much you've helped me. You are loved punkin. You are not alone." He smiled at her, unaware that Layla was standing in the side wings behind him, hearing everything.  
"There's one more thing though," Coach Beiste said, "You gotta make things up with a certain lady on your own." Puck sighed and looked down at the ground, "I can't. She hates me." Now, it was time for Layla to step in before they said another word.  
A soft, "No, she doesn't," was heard from behind Puck and he immediately spun around apon recognizing the voice. "I'll be leaving you two at it now." Beiste smiled and left the auditorium. Layla walked out, her head down and Puck watched her. "I couldn't hate you Noah." She said and Puck smiled widely. She called him Noah. Her head slowly went up when she was in front of the tall boy.  
"What made you change your mind? W-Why did you come back? I thought I lost you." Puck said honestly, wanting to reach out and hold the girl but now he couldn't. Not yet, at least. "Coach told me the knife was rubber, so that got you off the hook for that part. Sure, I'm still mad about you fighting Stickhead, but not as mad as I was. I wish you hadn't of fought him, but after what he said about your dad, you had every right to."  
She looked up at him, her hazel eyes leaked tears and he sighed sadly, reaching up and wiping them away with the pad of his thumb while looking into her eyes. Boldly, even though it might get him a slap in the face, he leaned down and pressed their lips together lightly. He smiled against her lips when he felt her kiss back.  
Pulled away, he pulled her into his chest and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you," she mumbled into his chest. "I love you too Lay. More than anything." He smiled, kissed the top of her head.  
Just then, a round of applause filled the auditorium and the couple looked over to see the Glee club sitting in the chairs. A few cheers of "Finally!", "YES!" and "USE PROTECTION!" (_From Santana, of course_) filled the room, causing Layla to blush and hide her face back into Puck's chest while he laughed and held her close.


End file.
